evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Palamecia
Castle Palamecia is a tall stone royal fortress named after the medieval-esque country of Palamecia itself and it is a location in Final Fantasy II. It serves as the corrupt Palamecian Empire's central seat of power, and it is home to the malevolent Emperor Mateus himself. Outside, this imperial palace sits atop a mountain range within the Palamecian heartland, and as such is impenetrable to such normal assaults. It is said that the castle can be reached by air. Inside, Castle Palamecia, while being heavily guarded by soldiers, knights, wizards, and even demonic monsters within the Palamecian Empire's employ and within the castle's halls, contains over 8 floors, some of which holds a couple Treasure Rooms, and at the center of the palace lies the imperial Throne Room, where Mateus, preferred to call himself "The Emperor", while wielding his accursed signature sceptre, sits there and commands from it as the "exalted" ruler of the land, and the master of all he survey. Also, within the castle's royal throne room is where the Circlet of Palamecia (also known as "The Emperor's Circlet"), a royal crown, was forged there as a treasured symbol of the land and it was worn by many kings throughout the years before Mateus rose to power and took over the kingdom. After the members of the White Rose Rebellion defeats Mateus in combat at the Cyclone fortress, they are about to rejoice in this victory when they heard that Leon the Dark Knight has now taken control of the Empire, and is ruling from Castle Palamecia, so the heroes set out to stop him. At the castle's Throne Room, the White Rose rebels confronted Leon the Dark Knight, who steps up to fight the warrior Firion, his adopted brother and childhood friend, head-on before his biological sister Maria interferes. Mateus the Emperor emerged out of thin air sitting on his royal throne behind them at Castle Palamecia, announcing to them that he has now conquered the dark realm of Hell and return to the earth to began his new reign of terror with his newfound dark preternatural powers. Mateus attacks the heroes with his magic, and the armored knight Ricard Highwind gives his life to hold back the transmutated tyrant while the Wyvern came flying to the rescue at the late Highwand's call and carried the heroes to safety from the castle. Castle Palamecia itself afterwards is later destroyed by the mad Emperor Mateus' dangerous magical powers in an explosion, but soon out of the ashes and in its place arose Pandaemonium, the hellish palace of evil. Gallery The Palamecian Empire.jpg|The Empire of Palamecia Emperor Mateus.jpg|Emperor Mateus The Malice Rod.jpg|The Malice Rod Mateus the Emperor.jpg|Mateus Trivia *The background music for Castle Palamecia is the "Imperial Army Theme". *It made an appearance in the 2014 free-to-play social RPG videogame Final Fantasy Record Keeper. *The land of Palamecia is sometimes erroneously called "Palakia" in the unreleased English version on the Nintendo Entertainment System. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Oppression